


沃尔泰拉教座敬启

by Pangloss_of_Thunder_ten_Tronckh



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangloss_of_Thunder_ten_Tronckh/pseuds/Pangloss_of_Thunder_ten_Tronckh
Summary: 极短PWP，建议快跑
Relationships: Cesare Borgia/Leonardo da Vinci, Cesare Borgia/Niccolò Machiavelli





	沃尔泰拉教座敬启

教座大人如晤，

鉴于时间和事态都十分紧急，我就不多言了。等我平复了思路，就再给您写一封更详细的信。以下我要说的请千万不要告诉卓越执政团的杰出的大人们。

昨天夜里，我向瓦伦蒂诺公爵大人传递了我卓越执政团愿意为公爵提供帮助，对付维泰利、奥尔西尼等人的消息，公爵大人一时很是高兴，与我在小议事厅里饮了酒，列席的还有来汇报攻城云梯的画家列奥纳多。连日来政务劳累，我的精神分为两块放在佛罗伦萨和伊莫拉，一放松下来，就被情欲主导了。 _公爵英俊而美丽，再加上列奥纳多素有索多玛人之名，一来二去，我们两个就把公爵给操了。_

我不知道公爵现在会不会用父亲的权威绝罚我的教籍，并把我的罪行公之于众。按理说是不会，因为教士里鸡奸者的数量和比例都很高。但是公爵是个非常之人，也不好预测。

愿神保守我的灵魂吧，希望这桩失误永远不要被发现。

看完这封信，请您烧了它。

仆 尼科洛·马基雅维里

伊莫拉

_另外，公爵确实很漂亮。_


End file.
